Dreams and Reality
by OotakiKenta
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare about Sebastian playing dead. Though, in his dream it seems so real. Ciel freaks out and Sebastian comes. How does Sebastian make him forget? One-Shot, Lemon. For my friends birthday. :D


**Dreams and Reality**

**CielxSebastian**

_**Ciel's POV**_

"S-Sebastian!" I shook the seemingly dead body of my servant. H-How could this be? He's….suppose to be invincible! How does this happen…? "Sebastian, wake up this instant!" I screamed with all of the guests surrounding me. I pulled the murder weapon straight out of his chest.

"Earl!" Someone called to me from behind.

I neglected the calls and smacked the lifeless body. "That's an order!" I yelled and shook Sebastian's body. Bard suddenly grabbed my hand from behind and sighed. "Young master…he's already…" Bard didn't finish his sentence.

"N-NOOO!" Shooting up from my bed I had sweat falling down my fair skin. Gasping for air I placed my hands over my shaken face.

I-It was….a dream? How…foolish of me. I took a breath of air and lay back down. Brushing my hair out of my face, I stared around my room. How…could I have such a dream? That was all an act anyway. I'm being so foolish.

I spent a few minutes tossing and turning trying to find a comfy position. That dream, was Sebastian looked in it was so…real. All the blood, his eyes looked so dead, the way I reacted. "Ugh!"

"Young master, I heard a shout and I thought I should check up on you." The red-eyed servant gazed upon me with his hand on his chest. I gasped and looked away. His fine black hair fell on his masculine facial features. His body structure, the stance, even with the butler outfit on it made me want to pull him close to me.

"I-I'm fine Sebastian…Just…" the calm stare he gave me made me lose my train of thought." It was…just a dream…" Turning my head away, I fiddled with the bed sheets.

"It must have been frightening one. Seeing as I heard your blood hurdling scream from where I was working at."

"…" I couldn't look at his face. "S-Sebastian…it was a stupid childish dream...just ignore it."

Sebastian came closer to me. He leaned over my bed and stared at me very closely. Keeping a calm expression I could feel his breath landing down my neck. "It was about me, wasn't it sir?" he gave me that devil smirk.

"…" I felt my face get heated.

"Heh…I thought so young master…was it," Sebastian climbed on top of me. I gasped and looked away from his devilish face. "Nightmare?"

I could feel his presence just starring down into the deepest part of me. I-I can't take it anymore!

"Yes, and I want you to make me forget about it completely." I smirked and pulled him closer to my body. Maybe I shouldn't resist. He has to do everything I say anyway.

"Yes, My lord…" Sebastian chuckled under his breath and ripped open my long sleeved shirt. Buttons flew off by the number. He gazed on me then kisses my bare chest. "Ahh…" I accidently let out. His warm lips licked and sucked on my nipple his free hand trailed all over my body.

"Young master…your budding." Sebastian smiled and slipped off his heavy top coat and vest. His large muscular body leaned over mine as he had a tight grip on my boxers.

"S-Sebastian…" I looked away. I didn't want him so see my like this.

My butler, my servant, my protector, my weapon, my…lover.

I blushed in thought right as he slipped off my boxers. Arching my back I squirmed in my own bed that Sebastian was laying in with me. Sebastian leaned in and began to bite and lick my ear again. "My lord…Calm down and just enjoy It." He gently let his fingers dance across my naked body. His large hands slipped off his white button down shirt.

Thud and it hit the ground along with his pants and a few other pieces of clothing. He laid his hot body over mine as he licked and toyed with me everywhere. I instantly grew larger with every touch he sent through my body.

"Ah…!" I moaned a placed my hands around his torso and rubbed his back gracefully.

Suddenly Sebastian flipped me over and pressed his body against mine. Gasping of the suddenness, I stretched my head up. Gripping the bed sheets

"Now...bare with me my lord…" he cooed the name he always calls me. Suddenly an uncomfortable sharp pain arose from my lower regions. My eyes became widen as he shoved his long dainty finger into me.

"Ow…! S-Sebastian!" I winced as he moved his finger around in me. Soon the unbearable pain became more tolerant. He slowly slid in yet another finger and then another. "Keep…going…Sebastian." I panted each word out.

"Yes….My lord…" Sebastian's speed grew faster. As he did my already enlarged member did as well…"Ah….." A rush of adrenalin rushed through my body. Shivers shot all around my body. Pleasure over came me.

"S-Sebastian…I-I….have to…Ahh…" As soon as I said that he pulled out his fingers and pulled his lower half down lower. His member rubbed against me. I-I can feel…his enlarged manhood, It's…so embarrassing. Even though he has seen me naked before, nothing compares to this moment.

"Just hold out a little longer young master." Sebastian's voice got desperate in a way. I can't blame him. When he rubbed against me he was huge…

He interrupted my thoughts by shoving his enlarged member into me.

"Ah!" I clawed at the bed sheets in pain just like before.

"Y-Young master….you must relax…" Sebastian sounded a bit irritated. Almost like he was in pain, even though he can't die he can still feel all the pain, and I'm sure it's uncomfortable. "He nipped at me ear and sucked on my neck.

"I-It's…rather uncomfortable…" I said between each gasping breath. No matter how much it hurt at the moment I knew the pain would subside. At least I hoped…"I-I'll try…" I gripped onto his sweat hands and buried my head in the pillow as Sebastian moved in and out of me. The pain was still floating around, but not as bad as it was the first time he slammed into me without saying.

"You're doing a good young master…" Sebastian chuckled under his breath as his pace grew immensely. The more he pounded into me, the more I moaned and came closer to the edge. My body was flowing with pleasure. And it was driving me mad. This demon butler was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Suddenly I couldn't hold back the hot liquid contained inside me. No longer could I hold it in.

"Mmm!" I gasped and let out everything that was contained within me onto the mattress. Sebastian licked my back and neck as he increased speed and strength. Then everything he has been holding back was all inside my body. All his seeds coursed through my lower half.

"Ah…." A slight and single moan escaped his beautiful lips. Was he holding the rest back or was he just not the noisy type? Faint questions buzzed through me already dazed mind ad he laid down next to me.

Sebastian pulled me closer. My head rest on his chest in silence. This…is a first…I thought in my head.


End file.
